Seeing isn't believing
by Olivia Solar
Summary: Sequel to day dream day nightmare. Trip is recovering, but is still finding it hard to tell reality from nightmare, will he be able to get a grip in time to save Enterprise? And Archer starts to feel guilty about not helping Trip when Lizzie died.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing isn't believing. By Olivia Solar.**

**Sequel to day dream day nightmare: Trip is recovering, but is still having trouble telling reality and fantasy apart. Will he be able to get a grip in time to save Enterprise?**

**Chapter one.**

"Nive to have you back sir." Roskov passed his Commander on the corridor.  
"Nice to be back."  
"Really, I was under the impression that you loved sickbay: the emount of times your in there" He smiled, teasingly.  
Trip thought of saying he'd soon put him in there for a long time, but decided just to keep on grinning instead.

It was good to be back at work. He couldn't sleep at night not knowing if his engines were alright hearing their peaceful hum for himself. He was an engineer born and bred alright. e was only on part time duty and had to report in to Phlox at the end of the day, but it was better than being stuck on a bio-bed all day, besides, he was going to try bargaining with Phlox again at his next check. He stood back and admired his work. Perfect. Engineering was on a role today, they were away ahead of schedule. He was proud of his team, they were truly the best in Starfleet.

Next on his list was a broken relay on b deck. Simple enough.

On his way down the corridor, he thought he recognised something, a shape or a figure, but when he looked, there was noting. He shock his head and carried on. He arrived on the deck and picked up the tools he needed for the job.That's funny. Hadn't this all happened before. Yes, he was sure of it…..but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then it came back. Death, blood, murder, it happened here. This was where they were…slaughtered. He turned to face a Xindi, coming towards him. No! He thought, this wasn't real. He was just seeing things again. Right? His breathing quickened, he could feel his heart's beat in his ears. He looked into that twisted face, the eyes that showed nothing but hate. He saw blood on the clothing, and somehow he knew it was Archer's and Hoshi's. They had been killed, he remembered seeing them get shot. Seeing their bodies fall to the floor covered in red. No! He had other memories, they had stopped the Xindi, this couldn't be real. The Reptilian raised a phase pistol. Trip felt the fear cut through him. He crawled to the wall. "You're not real." He repeated again and again. His only grip on reality. "You're not real."

On the bridge...  
The com sounds. "Bridge."  
"Captain, it's Commander Tucker sir."  
Arcehr felt a knot starting to form in his stomach. "What about him."  
"He's acting starngly, mumblig to himself, I think he's seeing things again sir." The knot was just tightened as his fears were true. T'pol looked over at him from behind her station.  
"I'll be there as quickly as I can." With that he headed for the lift. T'pol, sensing Trip's deistress stodd to follow, but Archer said she needed to take the bridge..

He turned his head, daring to take a peak, and saw Archer's body lying on the ground next to him.

Trip screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing Isn't Believing.**

**Chapter 2. (sorry it was a while)**

Archer was on the edge of his seat, he had been all day. He was still worried about Trip. He had still seemed not quite with it when he left sickbay. Images of his best friend fighting off the invisible hands kept flashing in his mind. He couldn't remember ever seeing the Commander that scared before, it hurt him. That wasn't just it. A common thing Trip had mentioned whilst imagining, was his sister, Lizzie. Guilt stirred in the Captain. He and Trip were best friends, yet he wasn't there for him when he needed his support the most. He kept telling himself that he was busy dealing with the Expanse and the Xindi, but inside he knew that wasn't enough. He'd had plenty of time since then, but, it just seemed so much better to put it all behind them, now he realized the harsh truth, that Trip was still suffering.

He stared at the view screen, searching for something interesting, anything to take his mind of these constant worries!

"Mayweather."

The young man turned to face him.

"Anything ahead?"

"Not at the moment sir, all clear."

Jon sighed and lay back in his chair, trying to relax, but he couldn't. He started fiddling with his thumbs, the energy building up in his was irritating! Suddenly the com beeped and Archer sat bolt upright. "Bridge here."

"Captain." Came a shaky reply. "Roskov here Sir, it's the Commander, I think he's seeing things." The words cut through him like an ice cold blade.

"I'll be right there, keep an eye on him." Archer strode towards the lift, T'pol and Malcolm stood up, ready to follow, but Archer told them to stay here. Trip didn't need a crowd right now.

Archer arrived at the scene as fast as he could. He knew of Trip's condition, but he still couldn't hide the shock that crossed his face when he saw the Engineer curled up against the wall, eyes peeled wide open. He turned to face Roskov, who was no doubt very uptight by now, and nodded at him, indicating it was ok to leave now.

"Trip?" He crept cautiously over to his friend, being careful not to make any sudden movements which may startle the engineer. Slowly, he reached out a hand and placed it on Trips shoulder. He was taken by surprise when the hand was taken in another.

"Cap'n." Archer breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't too far gone.

"You can hear me?"

"Yes."

"Can you see me?" Trip turned his head slightly, but still kept his eyes on a spot on the floor. "Trip. Can you see me?"

"Yes." How could he know? He hadn't even looked at him yet. Then Archer realized what was on the floor.

"Where am I?" He gulped, hoping that Trip could see what was real.

"On the ground. Your….your dead." Archer closed his eyes for a second as a knot tightened in his stomach. He hated seeing his friend so afraid like this and felt a great hate towards Garel.

"No!" he tried to keep the emotion out of his voice. "I'm here. This is my hand! I'm here! Look at me!" He forced the engineer.Looked straight in his eyes.

"Do you see me?" Trip tried to turn away but Archer pulled him back. "Trip!" He felt horrible doing this, but to get through, he had to be firm. "Do you see me?"

"Yes." The voice cracked. "I'm sorry." A tear trickled down his face.

"It's alright. It's not your fault." He held his friend close to him and motioned for Dr Phlox who had been waiting a few meters away letting Archer calm the Commander down. It seemed the best idea. They were best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's another short one. Please review. Advice is welcome.**

**Chapter 3.**

Garel was sitting in his cell. He'd practically given up all hope of ever getting out of here. They probably didn't even care what happened to him now that they knew he was too scared to talk. Anyone who gave away information was done for! Besides, he'd failed, they wouldn't want anything to do with him! It was then that he noticed his small "bracelet" was flashing, and a chilling smirk slithered across his face.

"Sub-commander, sensors picked something up just a second ago, but, it's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?"

"There are no more sensor readings. At all." Travis turned a puzzled look to T'pol. "It's like they simply vanished."

"That is impossible. Try hailing them." She nodded to Hoshi, whose fingers immediately started flicking over her controls.

"I've got nothing."

"Try all frequencies."

Hoshi's face became one of concentration as she again fiddled with her station. Nothing. Still nothing. Then….

"I've got something!" She frowned. "It's not clear."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's not a reply to us, but it's within hailing range, so they must have heard us."

"Mayweather?"

"I've still got nothing on sensors."

"It could be a glitch."

"They're working fine on everything else. And why wouldn't they answer out hails?"

"T'pol!"

The Vulcan spun to meet the Communications officer."

"They…. they're contacting someone on this ship!"

It all pieced together neatly in her mind. "Call the brig! Check on Garel's bio-signs!"

"I can't, they're gone."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Archer looked his Chief Engineer up and down, as though he was examining him for medical faults.

"I'm fine Cap'n! Gee, I wish you would stop worrying about me. It was just a quick slip up, one which I got out of."

"With my help."

"It's an improvement. Common Doc, tell him, I'm getting better!"

"You are indeed improving Commander, but I'd like to keep you in over night."

Trip opened his mouth about to come up with some genius reply which should get him out of this mess, but Phlox simply held his hand up. "You have complained about having nightmares and after this attack I think that I should have you here incase a particularly vicious nightmare should happen."

Archer looked from Phlox to Trip not knowing what to say or how to feel. From what he'd just heard Trip's condition as worse than he thought. Fear and concern to his friend merged with a feel of betrayal that he hadn't been told this yet.

"You never said anything about nightmares." A hurt expression on his face.

"I didn't want to get you worried over nothing."

"You are not nothing Trip!" Indeed, to each other, they were like brothers.

"It's nothing I haven't handled before."

"In the Expanse." Archer sighed. Now he knew what Trip had been dreaming about.

"Yes." A puzzled expression on The Commander's face. As far as he understood, the Cap'n knew nothing of his previous struggle.

"Bridge to Captain Archer." T'pol's voice rang out of the comm.

"Archer here."

"Captain, there is something we need to discus."

"On my way."

"Have fun! Called Trip.

"I'll try." He gave his friend one last worried glance, and marched through the doors.

Why would he keep it from me? I'm his friend, he never had trouble opening up before. Except. I didn't exactly pay him much attention when his sister was killed. I was busy. But still, he'd never needed someone to talk to more than then, and I just pushed him away. What friend does that? It's clear that he hasn't gotten over her yet.

Archer went through those thoughts so many times a day. But now that Trip had been having those nightmares again, the pressure rose even more. He had run out of excuses for himself. Seeing his friend huddled against the wall had made him feel fear in a completely new way. He didn't mean the fear you get from horror movies or a roller coaster. He meant real fear. One that sent a chill down your spine. He'd only thought that was a fictional term, till now.

"Captain."

"T'pol, what is it?" Archer stepped out of the lift.

"It's Garel Captain. He's been transported out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Lying in sickbay, staring at the ceiling, trying to find something to count wasn't exactly the way Trip had planned to spend his evening. He'd only been released from sickbay for a day before the hallucinations kicked in again! They weren't even that bad. He could tell what was real and what wasn't, he was fine for work. People kept on going at him for being stubborn. What about Phlox? It's obvious he was fit for duty yet the Dr insisted on keeping him here all because of some petty nightmares. Ok, so he saw _one_ thing since he came back here. That was it. And he knew it wasn't real. Big deal. He huffed to himself getting irritated. He was about to go and pester Phlox again when a sudden crash caught his attention. He turned sharply. It was only a test beaker, although Phlox might argue different. He chuckled to himself remembering the time when he complained about Archer smashing his glasses whilst chasing the bat. Another smashing much louder and longer than before came from behind. He stared in wonder as a while line of beakers fell to the flour making a splitting sound as they shattered. It was then that he saw the shape. An outline of….

"Suliban." He gasped taking a step backward. He had to tell the Captain. Wait. This could be another hallucination. But it didn't feel like that. It felt different. It felt real. He turned to the comm, and had to hold back a yell as he saw that everything was damaged. Looking around he saw that the whole ship was in ruins. Vales of black smoke rose above his head and the floor was covered in red and green blood. He shuck the images away forcing them from his mind and things went back to normal. Maybe calling Jon wasn't such a good idea. He was probably just seeing things. He turned to his bio-bed, but nearly fell over in surprise when he saw the same figure again. He could just make it out shimmering inn the lights. Then it became fully uncloaked at sprang at him. He didn't have time to get out of the way as he felt the weight of the alien push him to the ground and the wind was knocked at him. Al of his energy was focused on trying to keep the Suliban from attacking him further as he quickly pushed away the hands which clawing at him.. He felt the breath on his neck. Felt the scraping of fingers on his shoulder. He finally managed to hoist the alien up and over and scrambled to his feet. That seemed real enough, but when he turned round, it was gone.

He eyes watered as flashes of people being stabbed andshot, screams echoed in his mind. Jonathan. T'pol, Malcolm, Hoshi, Travis, Phlox.

"No!" He shook himself. This wasn't real. He knew that! But that voice, the one in the back of his head kept nibbling away. He clutched his head, trying to push the images away, squeezing his eyes shut. Blood, screams of terror flew through his mind.

Blood, screams, blood, guns, torture, knifes, blood, dragging, screams, crying, screams..

"GO AWAY!" He yelled, tears spilling down his cheeks. "You're not real! Go away" He sank to his knees. Blood, screams, torture.

A cold hand clutched his shoulder and shook him making him jump. All the images vanished as he peeled his eyes open to see Phlox. He squinted as the bright lights hurt his eyes.

"Commander?" His face was one of concern and, pitty? That was what Trip hated. Pitty.

Trip just looked around, taking in his surrondings. It had all changed so fast.

"Commander?"

"I'm fine Doctor." He said getting to his feet but his knees buckled. Phlox jumped forward and grabbed him just in time.

"You don't seem fine!" He puffed as he hulled Trip to his feet and helped him back to the bio-bed.

"I meant, aaa, I was back."

"Nice to know. It seemed tense."

"It was tense." Then seeing the worried expression. "But, I knew that it wasn't real, so really, I'm improving!"

"Nice try Commander, but you're staying. It seems to me that, even though you know it is not real. You need help to come out of it."

Tucker just sighed. Phlox was right. Besides he was too exhausted o complain. Then he remembered his shoulder. The breathing down his neck. That couldn't have been hallucinations? Could they?

"Phlox." He started.

"Yes Commander?"

He hesitated. What if he was wrong? He'd just be making his visit here longer. But what if he was right?

"I saw something."

"I know."

"No I don't mean, I mea, I saw something _real_."

"Go on."

"Suliban. I saw one. It attacked me." He put a hand up to his shoulder.

"Commander." Phlox sighed.

"No, It was real. You don't understand. I felt it. I can tell the difference now and that was real! Look, he smashed some of your beakers." He pointed to heaps of glass.

"That could have easily been you…"

"But I saw…."

"And your brain made you think it was something else. Like when you dream. You hear something and your mind makes it a part of your dream."

"But I felt it all. His breath, he even hurt me."

"You experienced all that before."

"Not recently."

"Exactly; I am sorry Commander. But, you could be getting worse."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has been a while.**

**Please review. Advice is welcome.**

**Chapter 5.**

"Will someone care to explain the situation to me?" Archer started his pacing with his hand scratching his head as though he was a confused cartoon character.

"There were some unusual energy readings coming from the brig." T'pol looked up from her station. Her voice as plain as ever. "I believe he was transported out."

Archer nodded. "So there must have been a ship."

"Sir. I did detect something, but it was only for a second and not in range to transport."

"When was this?"

"About 30 secs before."

"Enough time to get here?"

"I think so." Travis' forehead scrunched up as he went through the calculations.

"Hoshi. Did you pick anything up?" Archer's pacing was going to make a hole soon.

"Nothing."

"Try all frequencies. And T'pol. Search for ion trails." He said as he made his way to the turbo-lift.

"Captain." The sharp English tone could be heard clearly.

"Don't worry Malcolm, I'm on my way to warn Trip now."

"Good. But, it's not just Trip Sir. He tried to kill you too."

"Malcolm, I'll be fine."

"At least allow me to place guards outside sickbay, until we know that it's safe."

Jon looked around. "Fine eerrr do that now in fact." He waved a hand as the lift's doors blocked him from view.

There are 159 tiles in on sickbay's ceiling, 8 stained, 5 with marks and 30 with lights.

Right, what next? Stars? No they move too fast. How long it takes Phlox to loose his patients with his bat. 1 second, 2, 3……

"Commander."

Trip turned his gaze to great the Captain.

"Hi. How are you?"

"It's you I'm more concerned about.

Trip just rolled his eyes at the word "concerned".

"Phlox told me what happened earlier."

"Be more specific Captain. A number of things happened earlier. Phlox's bat escaped again, I had a Peacan pie….."

"Trip."

"Give me some slack Cap'n. I've been stuck in sickbay all day!"

Archer grinned. "I meant about the hallucinations."

Trip looked away. He hated people feeling sorry for him.

"I'm fine Cap'n." He said feeling his friend needed some encouraging words.

Now it was Archer's turn to roll his eyes. Trip would never except being sick.

"Anyway. There's something I have to warn you about."

"Go on."

"Garel escaped."

"What?" Trip tried his best to hide the surge of panic that rose in him. The man was a murderer and he was on the loose! "How?"

"We think he was transported."

"Are we after them?"

"T'pol is scanning for ion trails. But that's all we have to go by. They were cloaked.

That rang a bell.

"I knew it!"Trip suddenly ripped the sheets from his body and jumped off the bed, shocking the Captain.

"And who has cloaks?" Trip asked staring at Jon trying to force the answer to him. "The Suliban! It's them Captain!"

"Trip there are lots of others out there with that technology. There's no way of knowing for sure." He tried to reassure his friend.

"But I saw them Cap'n."

"Trip." Archer put his hand out to stop his friend from running out. "Settle down. Or I'll get Phlox."

At that Trip lowered himself back onto the soft cold fabric of the bio-bed. "At least consider it."

"I will." He pulled the sheets back over his chief engineer. "I'd better get back onto the bridge."

Trip nodded his goodbyes and watched Jon as the sickbay doors closed behind him.

"You stupid bat! That's the third time this week. Don't you ever bite me!" Phlox's frustrated tine could be heard around the room. Trip looked at the clock. How many minutes ago did he start counting? Great. Now he'll have to start again!


End file.
